Young guns
by KND Nerd
Summary: This is war! Adults vs. Kids and Teens. Who's going to win? please R&R Read and Review
1. The Planning

_Sector V is in their teens and have been accepted into TND along with a huge chunk of their generation of KND such as Numbuh 60, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86 and more. Numbuh 2 has been transferred to the Moonbase because he is head of 2x4 Technology. Numbuh 7 changed he Number to Numbuh 007, head of espionage on the Moonbase. Sector V now has only 4 members, Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, and 362. Numbuh 300 Spartans has created something to help Kids fight adult tyranny in large masses, the KNDArmy. Numbuh 4 is one of 5 active commanders that can be called in at any moment along with Numbuh 60, Numbuh 20,000, Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 300 Spartans. The KNDArmy is currently at war with their biggest opponent yet, the Legion Entirely of Nefarious Adults Ridiculously Destroying Stuff, or L.E.O.N.A.R.D.S. led by Father and Mr. Boss. The war has raged on across the globe, kids and teenagers losing the things they love and taking the stuff adults. Everyone is growing tired of war, but continuing just to prove a point to the other side. This is a rare case where the KND, TND, and Teen Ninjas have teamed up to fight L.E.O.N.A.R.D.S. The leaders of the 2 powerful organizations are meeting in a boardroom/bunker under Mt. Rushmore._

"So," Numbuh 4said wearing the usual commander outfit that was made for the KNDArmy. "Are you sure it would work?"

"Fool-proof," Chad said, feeling confident.

"So what you're saying is," Numbuh 1 said. "That we send a flank of our operatives armed with your B. and attack the adults holding Make Out Mountain and we arm some Teen Ninjas with 2x4 Technology and attack Arcadia?"

"Exactly," Chad said. "Ever since the adults started using us for minions instead of backup for their plans, we've wanted to do this."

"Why don't we just send KND and TND operatives armed regularly and attack Arcadia?" Maurice said, one of the leaders of the Teen Ninjas, in deep cover for the TND.

"Ever since we made this alliance," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. "I've taken your word above my trusted commanders and have lost the last three battles we've picked, but won when I took my commanders' word and played defense and, so I have a multiple choice question for you. Is the reason they're ready A)They have extreme foresight and know we're coming, B)There's a leak from this very boardroom and know we're coming, C)They're always on their toes and are always ready for anything, or D)We don't have good strategies?"

"I don't know," Chad said. "I'll check my Ninjas and you check your operatives."

"Are you implying that our kids are leaking?" Numbuh 1 asked, not believing that Chad was abusing his power in this alliance.

"I'm just saying that I want L.E.O.N.A.R.D.S. defeated as bad as you do," Chad replied "So why don't we not assume that we can eliminate your operatives from this search and check everyone with surveillance cameras at our camps. Wait, Commander Numbuh 4, don't you have a task force that can take out threats like this?"

"I don't," Numbuh 4 said "But Numbuh 1 does. His team hasn't failed a mission of their 100 in these six months. Numbuh 1, any more info for us."

"Yes," Numbuh 1 responded. "My team specializes in stealth elimination, espionage, scouting and combat in large numbers. And the task force's co-captain is some of the finest of all these, Numbuh 007 and Numbuh 5.'

"Why don't we then spot the leak at its mouth, Father and Mr. Boss's lairs," Cree said, not a big part of these meetings. "We could station squads under both captains and find out who's giving the leaks."

"Wait a minute," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. "All of this is speaking on a hunch, so why don't we find out if this is the case or it's one of the other 3 options, so why don't we start with a surprise attack to see if it's A)?"

"O.K." Everyone agreed.

"Let's start with that." Numbuh 20,000 said. "I'll send my SKWID squad and attack the island HQ of Mr. Boss, maybe we can tick them off a little bit by taking that."

"That's the plan," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Everyone else said in unison.

"Meeting adjourned," Numbuh 300 Spartans said.

The next day, Numbuh 300 Spartans awoke from his tent encampment to a loud bang.

"What's going on?" Numbuh 300 Spartans asked puzzled.

"AMBUSH!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "We're under attack, sir, suit up ASANow!!!" The 7 year old did as Numbuh 4 told him and ran in to the space where his battle uniform lay. He put it on in nothing flat and grabbed his weapon of choice, a double barrel M.A.R.B.L.E. launcher and 2 bags of M.A.R.B. and attached them to the belt on his battle suit and rushed out of his tent and ran over to Numbuh 60.

"What's happening, Patton!?!" Numbuh 300 asked, partly worried, but mostly busy fighting off the business-henchmen that Mr. Boss always hired.

"They want someone of a high power from us, I'm guessing," Numbuh 60 responded. "These guys are better trained than usual.

"Cover me," Numbuh 300 Spartans said in haste. "I gotta reload!"

"I got you covered," Numbuh 60 assured. Numbuh 300 than opened the tops of the 2 barrels, took bag and dumped half into one barrel and the other half into the other.

"I'm loaded!" Numbuh 300 responded. "Numbuh 60? Patton?!? Where are you!?!" But he was nowhere to be found. _Oh man!!! _He thought. _The others will not be_ _happy about this_


	2. Invasion

"Oh no," Numbuh 300 Spartans said, fear dominant in his voice.

"We need to get him back," Numbuh 4 said. "But first, get me Numbuh 65.3, we need to find out if anyone else is gone, I have a feeling that Patton wasn't the only one."

"Numbuh 65.3 to boardroom," Numbuh 1 said, using the intercom button. "I repeat Numbuh 65.3 to boardroom."

"You needed me, sir?" Numbuh 65.3 said storming into the boardroom.

"Make contact with all other worldwide KND, TND, and Teen Ninja camps," Numbuh 4 commanded. "I have a feeling more worldwide raids happened yesterday."

"Actually," Numbuh 65.3 said. "That's why I was heading up here worldwide reports of multiple operatives missing ones important to you guys such as Numbuh 2,"-Cree's face widened-" Numbuh 3,"-Numbuh 4's next- "Numbuh 362," –It was Numbuh 1's turn- "And more, we need to attack. Our leftover teen intel says that they're being taken to Delightful-ization. We may need to send in Task Force 414. Numbuh 1, your ideas on it?"

"I agree," Numbuh 1 said. "Based on our intel, we have next to no time. I'll send in the best 5 members of the team. Numbuh 007, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 4 Jr., me, and Numbuh, wait, we lost her."

"So, call up Numbuh 007, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 4 Jr.?" Numbuh 65.3 asked.

"Yup," Numbuh 1 said.

"I got it." Numbuh 65.3 said. He then walked out.

"O.K, here's the plan," Numbuh 300 Spartans said.

The next day Numbuh 007, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 Jr. –AKA Joey Beatles- showed up in camouflage suits to blend with Father's island terrain on a chopper to the island.

"O.K," Numbuh 1 said. "So everyone knows the plan by heart, right?"

"I have just one question," Numbuh 4 Jr. said, "How are we going to transport the prisoners to the island shore?"

"We are going to send in a C.O.O.L.B.U.S to transport you to the chopper," Numbuh 1 responded. "It will be equipped with a connectable walkway that will be able to transport you. The actual plan is to keep you on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. the whole way through, so they will shoot down the wrong transport. We will connect with the chopper for about a full minute."

"Got it," Numbuh 4 Jr. said. "Let's raid!"

"You first need your weapons," Numbuh 1 said. "And we will have one more occupant on our missions. The famous Numbuh 300 Spartans." And from the cockpit, Numbuh 300 Spartans appeared in the suit and with a silenced machine gun remade to fire a magazine of M.A.R.B. and a sword handle sticking out of his left shoulder.

"What's that y'all?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Your weapon," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. "Machine guns Numbuh 2 was working on before his kidnapping. They still have a glitch or two, but I have the knowhow to fix it."

"Not that," Numbuh 5 responded. "The sword hilt you got on your back.

"It's a personal weapon that is just mine. I'll teach you about after the raid,"

"Fine," Numbuh 5 said."But Numbuh 5's holding you to that."

"Let's move out team," Numbuh 1 said. One by one, like in those battle cartoons, they ran past the table holding 4 weapons. Numbuh 5 picked one up first, then Numbuh 4 Jr., then Numbuh 1, finally Numbuh 007. They then grabbed parachutes in the same order. They then jumped out of the open hatch in the back of the plane and pulled the ripcord on the strap halfway to the ground. The raid was now on.

The plan had gone on perfectly almost the whole way through. They had safely parachuted onto the island without being spotted. They had infiltrated the base that was formerly Bully Island. They used the cages set up separate sections of the one big base. Their plan was to stick to the brush right next to the beaten path. When they came across a guard, they would shoot him with one M.A.R.B.L.E that would go for the kill. If it didn't, it would at least knock him out, so they would flee from the spot. They then found the Delightful-ization section and looked out onto the path and it was clear, then they hopped over the fence and found a silent entrance. It went wrong because they snuck right in to where Father was. They heard a person shouting. _Patton! _Numbuh 300 Spartans thought. He sprinted to the metal contraption where he heard the screaming, threw his gun to the side and grabbed his sword hilt and it revealed a pitch black curved sword and he diced up the machine in nothing flat. Numbuh 60 came stumbling out with one blue eye, the color of a Delightfulized child or teenager, and one brown eye, his natural color. He didn't completely save Patton, but how much of him did he save?

"Patton?!?" Numbuh 300 Spartans demanded.

"Reporting for duty," Numbuh 60 said rubbing his forehead.

"Come on," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. "We're getting out of this rat hole. Everyone, make a run for it!" But no one moved. He actually took a look at everybody and they all had Delightfully blue eyes. _Oh my God _Numbuh 5 thought. _We're too late. There's Kuki, Rachel, Hogan, everybody. _

"We gotta go," Numbuh 4 Jr. said. "Like ASANow!!" But Numbuh 300 Spartans was way too stunned to even move a muscle; he lost 20 operatives to the adults in the blink of his 7 year old eye. There was only one chance left.

"Roll out team," Numbuh 1 said. This time they all darted out of the room and the 20 Delightful operatives chased after them. Numbuh 300 Spartans pulled out his communicator.

"Numbuh 92, get the chopper to the shore ASANow!!!"

"Copy that," Numbuh 92 said.

"Open the hatch!!" Numbuh 300 Spartans yelled.

"Gotcha," Numbuh 92 said. He ran and ran and ran. His legs were growing weary. He was starting to slow.

"I can't keep up guys!" Numbuh 300 Spartans yelled.

"We're almost there!" Numbuh 60 said. "Just a little more!" He magically started to sprint again and caught up with the team and saw the chopper platform lower to the ground. _Whatever Numbuh 1 is planning, he better do it now!! _Numbuh 300 Spartans thought and just like that they were on the chopper and the 20 Delightful operatives were chasing them onto the chopper.

"Close it up!!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"Done and done!" Numbuh 92 closed the hatch and flew out of there like a pro.

"Kids Next Door," Numbuh 1 yelled. "Battle stations!!" Then everybody was ready was ready to fight. Everyone but Numbuh 300 Spartans took their machine guns and emptied rounds while Numbuh 300 Spartans took out that pitch black sword and was fighting them off 4 or 5 at a time.

"Approxiamate time to homebase 1 mnute and closing!" Numbuh 92 said after a long time of flight.

"Keep fighting team!!" Numbuh 1 said. He then took out his communicator. "Have the module ready Numbuh 4, we're almost there."

"Over and out," Numbuh 4 responded. The fight was raging on. The Delightful operatives were getting right back up after getting knocked down and they were running low on ammo.

"10 seconds and closing!" Numbuh 92 assured. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, landing now!!"

"Open the hatch!" Numbuh 1 said.

"But we're not on the ground!" Numbuh 92 complained.

"Just do it!"

"O.K," Numbuh 92 said. And he pushed the hatch button on the controls and this time, when the delightful operatives fell, it was out of the chopper.

"Welcome home everybody," Numbuh 4 said in a not-so-good sounding way.

**Author's note: I know the beginning of it sounds like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but it's what came to me.**


	3. A Kid's History Class

The following day, Numbuh 300 Spartans woke up in his large tent-like structure where he slept on a bed made of a leopard pelt on the outside and goose feathers on the inside with two pillows with a same design. He killed the leopards to get those pelts and had plucked the feathers from the ducks necessary t o make his comfortable setup. He put on his usual get up that looked just like Numbuh 362 wore, but the colors red and black with the helmet red hairs shaping a Mohawk like a Spartan's war helmet. He walked over to the boardroom after grabbing breakfast from the cafeteria. He grabbed his usual special order he had made, it's what almost every commander had made: what Numbuh 4 called a breakfast sandwich with the steak medium rare. He was finishing his sandwich as he was walking past the briefing room. When he got to the room, he pressed the intercom button.

"Get me Numbuh 4 Jr., Sector V, and Numbuh 92. Thank you," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. In 10 minutes, everybody requested was in the boardroom.

"It's time, as Numbuh 5 asked, to tell you where I got this," Numbuh 300 Spartans said.

"O.K," They all said.

'You are all familiar with the Bible right?"

"Right," They all said in unison.

"And how they started a campaign through Canaan to receive their 'inherited' land,"

"Get to it, kid," Numbuh 4 said.

"Those wars were caused not by Christianity," Numbuh 300 Spartans said dryly. "Kids were fighting over the weaponry of the most prestigious of weapon makers, the Candysmiths."

"Who were the Candysmiths?" Numbuh 4 Jr. said.

"An ancient, secret organization of weapon makers and users that made their weaponry from the purest of hard candy there was.

"So they couldn't make me a rainbow sword from a bag of Jolly Ranchers?"

"They could," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. "They get it the same way the Candysmiths did. It falls from the stars.

"It falls from the what?" Everyone said in unison.

"The stars," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. "But only when it's run out on Earth for I found an inscription:

_One fall started it all_

_When people run out, there will be another great fall_

_But to careless with it_

_And man will be done with it"_

"So," Numbuh 1 said, starting to put it together, "These two different groups wanted the same thing, but for different reasons, right?"

"Precisely," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. "There were two groups, the Israelites, who were the good guys and the people they usual supplied, the adults who ruled the area who called themselves Al-Poruh- Delasad."

"What's that mean?" Numbuh 2 asked attentively.

"It means in Arabic, 'The Alliance of Fear'" Numbuh 300 Spartans answered. "Well anyway, they started a war that the adult Israelites soon joined and overpowered them and took control. The Candysmiths were then loyal to the Israelites until the Rebellion where the mightiest of their assassins started a war by killing the leader of the Israelite camps. When they saw that the Israelites were too strong for the Candysmiths, they formed an alliance they called the Kids Next Door or in their language, 'Alana Kahles Hores' with the Candysmith's weaponry and their allies numbers, they defeated the Israelites. This ended after 250 years of dominance, but then restarted by Alexander the Great, learning of leadership from inscriptions he found and rose through the ranks and became Supreme Leader for only a saddening 18 months before decommissioning and then his empire but that's another story. The leader of this first era of KND and his most trusted companions used hard candy weaponry, all but 1 using swords. I have the leader's sword along with everyone else's weaponry in this behind me that going to give you all along with Patton, he has his reserved. I will show you the available weapons." Then he dumped 6 swords and a spear.

"There were 8 of this alliance in all. Choose wisely, this green one is Loyal Lime," Numbuh 300 Spartans picked up the green bladed sword. "It will serve its user in his or her time of need, but can only be used in that time, no other time,"

"I'll take that one," Numbuh 1 says, "Just like the sword you hold; I'll serve me friends in their time of need,"

"Good choice," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. "I thought you would choose that way as that's how you choose a sword. The next one I will show is probably Numbuh 4's ideal weapon. Hostile Orange." and he held up the spear with an orange tip. "It may not have a point like the swords, but it really packs a punch."

"I'll take that," Numbuh 4 Jr. said.

"O.K," Numbuh 300 Spartans said, a bit thrown off, "Well the next one I thing is Numbuh 3's ideal sword," Numbuh 300 Spartans said, and then picked up the purple bladed sword. "Purple Pain, it looks all cute and harmless, but looks can be deceiving. When you take a blow from this, the reminder will always be there." He then rolled up his right sleeve revealing a foot long scar. "That thing hurts really badly."

"I'll take that," Numbuh 3 said, eying the scar like it's in quarantine.

"Well, anyway," Numbuh 300 Spartans continued. "This other sword I think is for Numbuh 92." He then picked up the orange sword. "Mango Misery Mystery, what you do know as well as you don't know will hurt the user's foes."

"Yup, that's me," Numbuh 92 said. "I'm mysterious as well as shy."

"This next one I'm sure is Numbuh 5," Numbuh 300 Spartans said, picking up the blue sword "Blurple-Berry Basher, the 2nd hardest, fastest striking of the swords we have. I have the most in those two categories, the black one: Black Licorice Nightmare. Anyway, it was meant for stealth, it was meant for a spy, it was meant for you."

"Well alright then," Numbuh 5 said, taking a lick, than placing it in a space in her belt.

"This final one must be Numbuh 4," Numbuh 300 Spartans said, picking up the last cherry red sword. "Blood Blade, it always goes for the kill, it is blunt, and it's stubborn."

"Whoa," Numbuh 4 said eying the blade with lust. "How do you know these sword's personalities'?"

"I've read inscriptions," Numbuh 300 Spartans said.

"O.K," Numbuh 4 said. "Where did you?"

"The Damascus taverns are where. They are hard to find, but worth it. just take the sword already.

"Alright, alright," Numbuh 4 said. "Do they come with holsters?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they? They're on the table that you see on the way out, we're gonna call a raid on Arcadia in 2 days with 300. I want to play video games again."


	4. Battle for Video Games

After that history lesson, the next day, every leader was in the boardroom, planning about the raid.

"I say we send 300 of the best and let them fight to death, like survival of the fittest." Numbuh 4 said.

"All in favor of Numbuh 4's plan say 'I'" Numbuh 300 Spartans demanded.

"I," Numbuh 4, Cree, Chad, Maurice, Numbuh 60, and Numbuh 1 groaned.

"O.K," Numbuh 4 said. "Operation 300 Spartans is a go. And we gotta tell the leader of the fleets that they can call in fighter planes if it goes wrong, I want Arcadia won by the end of the week."

"I'll have my team go in, and what Commander would like to lead the attack?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I'll go," Numbuh 300 Spartans said. "It's my fault we lost Arcadia in the first place, and I want I back to."

"Does everybody have the test results from their respective units?" Numbuh 300 Spartans asked

"Yes," Everyone said in unison.

"Armor them up and debrief them," Numbuh 300 said. "We leave for the island at dawn. Meeting adjourned,"

The next day, all 300 of the attack force was then armed with youth-i-fication rays and double barrel M.A.R.B.L.E launchers and enough ammo for 5 full reloads. They all boarded C.O.O.L.B. by 40's and 50's and were on the road within 10 minutes of their boarding. Numbuh 300 Spartans had a special T.V. intercom set up amongst the C.O.O.L.B. and made a special announcement.

"Now as you can see, if you look on your M.A.R.B.L.E launchers, there is a special red button, if everyone on your bus (that is your unit,) dies but you, you take out that gun and fight for your life until you run out of M.A.R.B. and then you press that red button and an airstrike will begin and terminate any leftover adult sentries, is everyone clear?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone on the busses said in unison.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!"Numbuh 300 Spartans yelled. "Battle stations!" then they were off to a great start due to the fact that the C.O.O.L.B. were in stealth mode, they were undetected by adult radar until they fired a shot at two Ice Cream Men, then all alarms sounded and sentries were charging the fleets by hundreds, thousands even. All but 1 fleet handled it well, Invasion Force 1f, they lost ten of 60 operatives and then they were charging the 1st guard post headed by the Toilenator, an easy target. Only 14 operatives were lost and then disaster struck. There was an ambush that took out 16 operatives, all out of 1f. Half of their force was gone and Numbuh 300 Spartans was getting worried about his unit, 1f. Would he have to call in the air strike? Another ambush caught him off guard again, only 10 of the operatives left. He took out Black Licorice Blade and decided that this was ridiculous. The next ambush that came, he told his unit to stay back and he took out the entire ambush team without a scratch on him.

"Whoa," Numbuh 44 and 44 said in unison. After that, it went smooth for his fleet, but then they got to the final tower, Presidential Tower. After they triggered that ambush, all but 30 operatives in all were left, 3 in Numbuh 300 Spartans' unit. They then charged Mr. Boss's room. And to everyone's surprise, there was no Mr. Boss they could see. Just 100+ Ice Cream Men.

"Ah, f***!" Numbuh 4 said. "It's just a ploy! Our intel was off! We gonna need a s*** load of fire to take this out!"

"Retreat!" Numbuh 300 Spartans yelled and as they tried to run out, they were stopped by 60 more sentries blocking the doorway out.

"You ain't leaving that fast!" One of the men said.

"Well, it's that part 2 of the test that they were talking about," Numbuh 4 said. "Lock and load! Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" They all then came alive and whooped the sorry a** out of them adults, but in the end, what was left was able to barely win that battle.

"Numbuh 1, radio headquarters, we just took back Arcadia Island!"


	5. Teens in Revolt

The next morning, Numbuh 300 Spartans woke up without a memory of the last 16 hours. The last he remembered, He was leading his 30 men into the Executive Office of Mr. Boss, only to find that it was a ploy to lead to over 100 Ice Cream Men ambushing and trapping the KNDArmy and nearly defeating them. He looked down to his legs and saw dried blood on his pants from gunshots.

"Why does war hurt so f***ing bad?" Numbuh 300 Spartans asked the air.

"It's an endless fight," Numbuh 4 replied, holding the M.A.R.B.L.E launcher like he was going to shoot Numbuh 300 Spartans. "The only release is death. Life is war, war is conflict, conflict is disagreement, and disagreement is found in mankind." Than Numbuh 4 transformed back into someone else via B.R.A, it was none other than that of infamous Chad Dickson.

"Whoa, Chad," Numbuh 4 said walking into the room. 'There's no need to shoot a seven year old."

"Oh, and you're fired, Chad," Numbuh 300 Spartans added.

"I never gave a s*** about your little slingshot rag tag team you call an army. I only did it for intel."

"You're d*** right we did," said Cree holding a pistol.

"You, shoot, you die," Maurice said with a knife.

"I got a M93 for whoever shoots," said a random adult sentry.

"Anyone makes another ultimatum, I'm gonna blow this place to kingdom come," Said Numbuh 300 Spartans said pointing his M.A.R.B.L.E launcher at the ground. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I have something to say. Cree, you're a whore, Chad, you're a dumba**, and you, the adult in here, you should be dead." Numbuh 300 Spartans then took aim at the Sentry and took the shot and that started a huge Old Western style fight, everyone fighting one on one. The Teen Ninjas, vastly outnumbered, were defeated and apprehended by KND and TND operatives.

"Cree Celine Lincoln and Chad Johnathan Dickson, you are under Commander's Arrest for treason, attempted assassination and betrayal using KNDArmy registered weaponry. You will be executed tomorrow. You will get two meals before then. You will get dinner, and then your final meal, breakfast. (What Numbuh 300 Spartans was planning to do was to put M.A.R.B. in the breakfast and conceal them so they didn't know.)

"Wait, doesn't the accused have the right to be tried fairly before execution?"

"D*** it!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "He got us there!"

"That's only on in camp crimes not war crimes," Numbuh 300 Spartans. "Some war crimes like treason, assassination, and attempted crimes such as those crimes deserve no trial. I should know, I wrote the book."

"Ohh," Numbuh 4 said. "Nice going, Numbuh 300 Spartans. You really outdid any 7 year old kid I've ever seen."

"I'm gonna be 8 in three days," Numbuh 300 Spartans.

"Oh," Everybody but Cree and Chad groaned. _F*** _Numbuh 4 and Maurice thought. They had both forgotten about Numbuh 300 Spartans' birthday and had only 3 days to prepare a humongous party for Numbuh 300 Spartans

"Sorry, but, 'You'll never get us alive, coppers!'" Chad yelled and then proceeded to head-butt Numbuh 300 Spartans with the back of his head and then ran with the handcuffs still on him. However, Cree stopped and called Maurice over.

"Come with us, if you are a Teen Ninja," Cree said.

"Sorry, Cree," Maurice said. "I'm a TND," He then took out a revolver given to him by the adults and pulled the trigger and _BOOM! _The bullet sank right into her stomach.There was a groaning out of Cree and then a question.

"Why, Maurice?" Cree said and then burst into tears from her wound.

"I remained loyal to the oath I stood up for as a kid and they have taught me very valuable things. The first thing is, if someone close to you is gonna put down what you're into, you shouldn't be close to them, and second, people don't change with age, they change the way the world wants them to, we can enjoy childhood beyond the age of twelve and live the way we enjoy, and I'm just fine, going through school and all that stuff, but still do kid stuff."

"You are right, Maurice." Cree responded tears welling up in her eyes. "The only reason I became a Teen Ninja is because I wanted to keep my memories of childhood forever. I guess what I really liked most of it all was-"And then she blacked out.

"Numbuh 4, call in a L.I.V.E-P.L.A.I.N" (Life Is Very Emportant-Plane Line Availability Is Normal) It was pretty much and ambulance plane.

"Gotcha, but why,"

"Accused Commander Cree shot herself in the stomach,"


	6. Cree's Revelation

I am Cree Lincoln, and this is my Revelation.

I am 19 years old and Codename Numbuh 11 for the Adults Next Door Deep Cover Operation as a High ranked Teen Ninja and have been in deep cover for the last five years. No matter how much I try, I can never forgive and forget the Chicken Pox incident with Maurice. I still think Numbuh 9 shouldn't have told Numbuh 5 about the TND because that could've led her to believe the AND as well. When you're involved in the KND, you're offered a spot in the TND for exceptional service. And then, you can choose to become an AND at age 18, or have another 2 years in the TND and then decommissioning, Maurice is 2 years younger than me and will have the choice in 6 months, and then acknowledge his wrongs. I chose the AND because I love my memories of general happiness that I have had with the KND, the TND, and the AND, but I had to go with the flow of the Teen Ninjas and seem like a traitor. God, that hurt, being called a traitor by my own sister, I wanted to tell her so f***ing bad that I hadn't betrayed her and left her. And now, I see my life, my very dim life flashing before my eyes, my only remaining hope is that Codename Numbuh 100, currently Supreme Leader of Deep Cover Ops, can save my life and intelligence feed to the Kids Next Door, but who the h*** will believe him besides Numbuh 9? As my execution nears, time runs out and so does my service. So here are my truths:

The KND shall thrive as long as they do not inform Operatives of the TND and the AND, for they will then question who's good in the A-dolt's op, and who's bad? Then they will go easy on everybody and we'll never takedown the A-dolts.

I have never been partial to any one operative, even those I really enjoy to be around, including Numbuhs, 2, 5, and 9.

I have never challenged the authority of any fellow operative.

I have never been quiet about any particular leadership tactic I thought was incorrect to lead this high maintenance organization.

I would never do anything to betray the KND, TND, or AND.

I question why kids, teens, and adults can't just co-exist as on gigantic human race.

I have not been quiet about any problems I have had with any fellow operative.

I do not find it fair to any fellow operative to have his and/or her voice heard in how this organization is run.

And lastly, I do not have any operative in my dominion have his and/or her voice muted. I have always been open to suggestions on how I should run the operations I control, no matter how much I didn't like the suggestion.

I am Cree Lincoln, and this is my Revelation if I die, and my epiphany should I survive.


	7. Jail Break!

The next morning, Cree woke up with the morning bell that was rung at 4:30 a.m. for prisoners.

"Rise and shine, yah worthless s***," Yelled Warden Numbuh 86. "You got a day of h*** waiting for yah, if you're not scheduled for execution. If you are scheduled for execution, today's your sweet release from H*** on Earth, The TND Prison for War Prisoners and Convicted Felons Scheduled for Execution, or TND P.F.W.P.A.C.F.S.F.E!" She specially walked by Cree's cell. "Your execution is especially urgent, yah b****,"

"Don't I get my one phone call before my execution?"

"I hate yah, yah b****!" Numbuh 86 yelled. "One call, five minutes max, and no family calls!"

"I don't intend to call family," Cree said. She walked out to the payphone and put in her money given to her by the prison. She put in the number and made a call out to Numbuhs 8a and 8b.

"Hello?" Numbuh 8a answered.

"Who is it?" Numbuh 8b said as a third line on the call.

"It's Cree," Cree said. "I'm scheduled to be executed in about 10 minutes, do any AND operative know of this?"

"No," Numbuh 8b answered.

"In fact we never heard this news, either,'" Numbuh 8a answered.

"So, no Numbuh 100 either,"

"Yep," Numbuh 8a answered.

"That's pretty much how it is," 8b said.

"Great," Cree responded. "So I gotta move the flamingo to the zoo," ('Move the flamingo to the zoo' was AND code to 'Bust out of the prison')

"Pretty much," Numbuh 8b said.

"Yeah, move that flamingo and, the lion has to get back to Africa," 8a said. ('The lion has to get back to Africa' means 'You have to get back to base so your assignment can be reset.')

"Gotcha, bye guys,"

"Bye," They said in unison. She then hung up the phone and walked back to Numbuh 86.

"You're dead, now, yah b****," Numbuh 86 whispered into Cree's ear.

"Try me," Cree responded, she then proceeded to take the M.A.R.B.L.E launcher from Numbuh 86 with her left hand and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform with her right hand. "I get shot at 1 time, I kill Numbuh 86. Is everyone clear? If you are, drop your weapons!"

"Everyone over the age of 20, listen up!" Cree yelled. "Move the flamingo to the zoo and the lion has to get back to Africa!"

"Hooah!" She heard half the prison yell. "Now open the cell doors, or Numbuh 86 gets killed!"

"Opening the doors now!" She heard one of the guards yell. And before her eyes, all of her fellow comrades walked out in front of her.

"Everyone, we are out of here!" Cree yelled. And in a single file line, Numbuh 86 watched her un-escaped prison record flash before her eyes. Half of her prison was escaping and she wasn't about to let that go. She ran to the first M.A.R.B.L.E. launcher she could find and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Everyone, open fire, I give you authorization to kill!" Then every guard picked up their launchers and opened fire on the prisoners with no mercy.

"Really, Fanny?" Cree questioned. "Well, If you want me dead, then come and suck my imaginary dick because you won't kill me!"

"How much do yah wanna bet, yah b****!" Fanny yelled and then clicked her heels and her rocket boots and they started right up and flew after Cree. Cree then fired up her B.R.A and their rockets fired up as well.

"Supreme Leader Numbuh 300 Spartans, be advised," Numbuh 86 said into her radio. "I am in hot pursuit of Prisoner #907 by Rocket Boots and she is showing decreases in speed apparently from lack of fuel. She is flying in low towards the water. Wait Chad is right next to them."

"Numbuh 86," Numbuh 300 Spartans responded via radio. "Do you have a clear shot at the two wanted criminals."

"That I do," Numbuh 86 responded.

"Take the shot I want them dead."

"Copy that, I am taking aim right now, and so is Cree. I took the shot. Direct Hit, they are dead. Wait, there is a M.A.R.B.L.E flying at me. It hit my boot. I repeat I am hit and cannot stay stable. May Day, May Day, I am going into the water to hot to land safe I will be injured." And _SPLASH! _ Fanny hit the water. She came up as Chad laughing and Cree was laughing too. I t was all a scam, Chad was disguised as Fanny via B.R.A and lied about the shot and the kill. Chad swam to a little cavern that Cree was standing that had a little beach then there was this huge boulder blocking a cavern. They then rolled back a huge boulder to reveal the real Fanny bound and gagged.

"I'm the b****, huh?" Cree asked. She then kicked Fanny in the stomach repeatedly. Fanny then shook the ropes of her hands.

"You really need to work on your knots, yah b****," Fanny responded once she removed the gag from her mouth. She then took on Cree and Chad by herself and was barely winning. She would take them on one at a time until Cree and Chad decided to attack her at the same time, then Fanny would take them down at the same time with her skills in Martial Arts classes she took while her dad Mr. Boss was on a business relocation in Beijing, China. Fanny was starting to get tired, so she decided to end the fight. Chad tried to High Jump Kick her, Fanny grabbed his foot then turned in a circle, then let go of his foot when they were facing the water, thus throwing Chad into the water (I know, original.) Then it was just Cree and Fanny. Cree pulled out her M.A.R.B.L.E launcher, and so did Fanny. Then out of nowhere, an explosion happened right behind Cree, whose back was to the water and face was looking into the cavern. Fanny was looking out onto the water and saw it, a C.O.O.L.B.U.S armed with a huge M.A.R.B.L.E launcher and none other than Numbuh 300 Spartans at the wheel. Fanny then put her M.A.R.B.L.E launcher at her side and saluted.

"What the h*** are you saluting at?"

"Turn around, yah b****," Cree then turned around to find the C.O.O.L.B.U.S driven by Numbuh 300 Spartans. Fanny then grabbed Cree's arm and kicked her so that she was barely not in the water.

"You're still the b****," Fanny answered and then turned her around and stomped her face then let go of her hand and she fell into the water


	8. The taking of a hellhole

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a delay for chapter 8, but I've had really bad Writer's Block, but my inspiration came back when I got Black Ops :D**

Meanwhile, a KND spy behind enemy lines, Numbuh 441 was being interrogated by an adult.

"TELL ME WHAT YOUR NUMBUH IS!"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything, you f***ing wrinkly son of a b****,"

"Increase the voltage, Pedro," and the chair Numbuh 441 was sitting in electrocuted him again. Numbuh 441 looked like he was on the verge of death, but somehow he hung on and looked up at his interrogator, who was smoking a cigar

"You can make me a charcoal briquette for all I care, you piece of s***,"

"Very well, you decided this for yourself, _SON,_" so he took the cigar out of his mouth and stuck it in Numbuh 441's eye.

"AHH!" Numbuh 441 screamed. His father didn't look like he cared watching his son's eye burn, but it was hurting him just as much inside.

With his burnt eye closed, he said, "I'm still not going to tell you s***, _DAD,_"

"Get this motherf***er out of here, Dick." And Dick came in, unhooked Numbuh 441, put his hands behind his back.

''Yeah, nice try," Numbuh 441 quickly twisted Dick's arms to break his hands free, took his combat knife, and said, "Wanna go now, b****?"But, before his dad could react, Numbuh 441 threw the knife and nailed Dick right between the eyes, and he fell back dead instantly.

"I guess I should have NEVER paid for those self defense classes, huh Son?"

"Oh, now you try humor?" Numbuh 441 asked. "Try again, dips***"

"Alright," So he grabbed the M4 Carbine strapped to his back, but Numbuh 441 quickly dove for Dick's corpse and grabbed the pistol in his side pocket and quickly shot three rounds, two of them hitting his father, and he instantly fell back, holding his arm in agony, the other shot going into his chest.

"Goodbye, a******," so then, he grabbed the automatic Carbine and opened the door and the alarm sounded briefly after he broke out of Interrogation Room 4, and ran over to the prison ward, shot the guard in the head, and grabbed the keys to the control room. He was then swarmed with soldiers after he grabbed two full clips for the Carbine. Before anything else, he killed the 3 guards in his way to the control room, he fumbled with the keys and found the one that opened the door, and locked it behind him.

"Alright, which set of cells should I open 1st? Oh, here's a good one." And he opened the set of doors behind the spraying soldiers. "ATTACK!" and the bunch of operatives, between the ages of 6 and 16 attacked the guards from behind, and took them out.

"Thanks, Numbuh 441!" the youngest one yelled.

"Yeah, nice plan dude," his partner, Numbuh 243 said.

"Alright, now stick to the plan guys," Numbuh 441 said

**Author's note: Quick run through of the plan:**

**Step 1: Break out of the "Torture Machine"**

**Step 2: Aid comrades **

**Step 3: Raid the weapons caches**

**Step 4: Steal a radio**

**Step 5: Crash the gate**

**Step 6: Call for help**

So then, Numbuh 441 opened up the rest of the cells and announced through the intercom, "Be prepared, you over-aged pieces of wrinkly s***!" Then, the kids run through the base to the weapons cache

"Alright everyone grab two guns, somebody has to give up a gun for an RPG, and someone take a radio from our confiscations box, URAH?"

"URAH!" every other operative in the prison yelled. So his partner, Numbuh 243 grabbed the RPG and the little 6 year old, Numbuh 623 grabbed the radio.

"NOW WE TAKE CRIKERS!" So, Numbuh 441 effectively led his men through the other 5 wards of the war prison, killing every man that even looked at the battalion of KND operatives.

"HOLY S***!" Numbuh 243 said

"What?" Numbuh 441 asked in a bit of a scream.

"It's FLUFFY!" Fluffy is the vicious guard dog that protects the gate, and gets a snack whenever they're done extracting information from any broken operatives.

"We gotta kill it, for NUMBUH 7!" Numbuh 7 was Numbuh 441's girlfriend, until Fluffy got to her

"FOR NUMBUH 7! URAH!" but Fluffy isn't your average lapdog, she's a 5-foot-on-4-leg BEAST. She tore through near 10 operatives until she got to Numbuh 623, and Numbuh 441 had a flashback, to the day she died…

"Come on, GET A MOVE ON!" The prison guard said. There were 5 operatives in a chain gang, Numbuh 7 in the back. Fluffy got through the first 3 like chew toys, but the fourth presented a challenge. He got to the guard and fought him until he shot the operative with a pistol, kicked him 3 times, then called Fluffy over.

"NEXT," The guard yelled and grabbed her by the arm. But she flipped him over, grabbed his pistol, and killed the guard. They were in a 20 foot Plexiglas box, so there wasn't a chance for escape. She kept up a chase with the dog for a while; put the beast finally had her cornered. She shot her pistol, but there were only 2 shots in the pistol's clip so the beast got on top of her, Numbuh 7 wrestling with all of her strength, but to the beast, she was playing with her. She let out a scream that sent a chill down Numbuh 441's spine. She yelled for help, but the beast slowly devoured her, limb by limb. Right then and there, Numbuh 441 wanted to try and break out, so he would be killed. The only thing that stopped him was his cell mate, Numbuh 611.

"We gotta keep up with the plan, man." Numbuh 611 said. "I wish there was something we could do, but she would want us to keep on, alright man?"

"I'm gonna kill that oversized poodle when we break out."

But the flashback only lasted a few seconds, and Numbuh 623 was still alive.

"HEY! YOU WANNA GO? FINE, YOU CARNIVOROUS LITTLE B****!" The beast got off of Numbuh 623, and started charging Numbuh 441. Numbuh 441 grabbed a shotgun from a nearby corpse, and aimed for the head. _BOOM!_ The beast's head splattered and the body fell to the cement ground.

"Down, boy," Numbuh 441 said. But the fight had to continue. They were locking down the gate, but Numbuh 423 aimed his RPG at the guard tower and brought it tumbling down, bricks and all. But the gate was on an automatic lockdown sequence. Numbuh 441 was trying to think about how to handle the lockdown when he saw someone with a flamethrower rushing to the scene.

"HEY! PORTABLE BARBEQUE, I'M RIGHT HERE!" So, naturally, the guy charged him spraying flames. It was hard to aim, but Numbuh 441 got a clear shot and the gasoline tank exploded right by the gate, burning a 7 foot hole in the wall. Oh, and the rest of the wall caught fire, so the prison was going to burn to the ground.

"Perfect," Numbuh 441 said. "Hey! Numbuh 623, call headquarters! We're going home!"

"Sir, yes SIR!" So he grabbed the radio and talked into it. "This is 623 to HQ, HQ do you copy?"

"HQ copies, over,"

"This is 623 requiring IMMEDIATE extraction. Location: Sector Alpha tango 6, I repeat, location: Sector Alpha Tango 6, over!"

"Coordinates received, approximate extraction time, 15 minutes over, Party size?

"HQ, 623 party size 30+, how far for extraction?"

"623, HQ estimates 25 minutes for extraction of party size 30+, over."

"Roger that, HQ, we will hold for ETA 25 minutes, over." He turns off the radio. "Guys, ETA 25 minutes!"

Meanwhile, the pilots had just received orders to go and extract these operatives. The two pilots assigned were Numbuh F-11 and Ace, The Kid.

"F-11, are all systems up, over?"

"Copy that, all systems are go, Ace, over,"

"Firing up engine, give me the stick," (That's what she said XD)

"Roger that, the stick is yours, over."

"Roger that, my stick,"

"Where is that extraction Numbuh 623" Numbuh 441 asked

"Extraction," he looked at the clock in the radio "ETA 5 minutes, Numbuh 441,"

"O.K," Numbuh 441 responded.

"ETA, 3 minutes to objective, over Ace," Numbuh F-11 asked

"Copy that, ETA 3 minutes from objective, over," Ace, The Kid responded

"Who called for extraction, HQ, over,"

"HQ to F-11, M.I.A operative 623 requested extraction for 30+ party size, over,"

"YES! HQ, F-11 speaking, 623 is my little brother, HQ, over,"

"HQ to F-11, happy reunion, over,"

"YES! Guys, there's the plane! HQ, 623 speaking, what pilot is extracting over?

"HQ, 623's extraction team is Ace and F-11, over,"

He turned off the radio "GUYS, MY BROTHER'S FLYING THE PLANE!"

"That's pretty exciting, dude," Numbuh 441 said as the plane's wheel's deployed for landing,"

"F-11, this is 623, thank you for extraction, over,"

"623, this is F-11, pleasure's all mine, over," so the plane hits the ground and everyone boards the plane.

"We're going home!"

"Not quite, over," the radio said. So, Numbuh 623 fumbles with the radio and responds.

"HQ, this is 623, what do you mean, over?"

"623, HQ detects 5+ bogies within a two click radius of your position, over,"


	9. Suprises from above

"F***!" Numbuh 441 responded to the radio message.

"They ain't gonna let us go without a fight," Ace said. "So we'll give them a fight. 441, get on the 10 mm gumball turret on the right, 623 on left. Everyone else, get on the mustard missile aiming system. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

"MiGs IMCOMING!" 611 said up by the cock pit.

"Get to the stick!" F-11 said.

"On it," Ace responded.

"WE NEED TO GET OF THE GROUND!" 441 yelled.

"F-11, get up here, we need to get up, or the MiGs are going to make this plane our grave!"

"B-52s, carpet bomb from the right side," Numbuh 623 yelled from his 10 mm cannon position.

"Ah, s***," Numbuh 611 said. "We're gonna get toasted down here! GET US OFF THE F***ING GROUND GODD***IT!

"Engines fired up, approaching full throttle," Ace said. "We are 900 feet from a takeoff."

"What's the ETA till we're in the air?"

"T minus 15 seconds," Numbuh F-11 said.

"MiGs one hundred yards and closing, sir,"

"ETA 5 seconds," Ace said

"50, 40, 30,"

"We are off the ground!"

"Now to stay up," Numbuh 441 murmured.

"Gunship is inbound!"

"Loadout?"

"UV32 long range rockets, 24 mm nose cannon, they're prepared for the whole d*** army,"

"Soda rocket system online," Numbuh F-11 said.

"Targeting missile," Numbuh 611 said.

"I'm deploying our Sugar Boost System!" Numbuh F-11 yelled. "Brace yourselves!"

"Missile target locked," Numbuh 611 responded.

"Firing for effect," Ace said. "What more gumball loadout do we have?"

"I've got 1,250 rounds." Numbuh 441 said

"625 rounds, sir," Numbuh 623 yelled.

"441 and 623, trade turret positions. 441, fire at will,"

"Sir yes SIR!"

"MiG gunner incoming!" Numbuh 611 said. "Missile locked!"

"Firing for effect!" Numbuh F-11 confirmed.

"Direct hit! That MiG is going straight to the ground."

"Numbuh 623, radio for backup!" Ace said. "We're gettin' thrown around like a tetherball out here!"

"Sir yes SIR!" Then Numbuh 623 grabbed his radio. "HQ, this is 623 on board Ace's bird. We need IMMEDIATE air support, sector Bravo Alpha Six! ETA for an assist, over?"

"623, HQ reads you, what is your status, over?"

"We are BARELY holding out. Their MiGs are ripping us to shreds!"

"ETA, 5 minutes for air support, over."

"Roger that, HQ, 623 out." Then he set the radio down. "Guys, we're screwed."

"What's our ETA?" Numbuh 441 said.

"5 minutes,"

"They're insane!" Numbuh F-11 said.

"ETA, 3 minutes!" the radio said.

"Guys, 3 minutes."

"441, FIRE THOSE F***ING TURRETS!"

"I'm at 300 rounds left, SIR!"

"Good, UNLOAD ON THEM!"

"Missile locked, SIR,"

"Firing for effect," Numbuh F-11 said. "What's our effect, 611?

"Direct hit, another one bites the dust, wait, something's flyin' outta the dust. S***! MISSILE LOCKED ON US!"

"Generating evasive maneuvers," Ace said.

"50 METERS AND CLOSING!"

"Air support ETA, 30 seconds!"

"30 METERS!"

"10 seconds!"

"10 METERS! 5, 4, 3, IT'S HIT! RIGHT TURRET POSITION BADLY DAMAGED!"

"623!" F-11 said. He saw someone climb out of the rubble, but it wasn't his little brother, it was Numbuh 441, his left arm came out last. Wait, there was another arm in his left hand. Then the rest of the arm, then the head, it was 623!

"I'm alright!"Numbuh 623 said.

"But we're not!" Ace said, bringing Numbuh F-11 back from that near traumatizing experience. "Where's that air support again?"

"It should be here," Numbuh 623 said shaking the rest of the dust off of his arm. "There it is!"

"About damn time!" Ace said. So the air support shot down the rest of the MiGs.

"Ace to air support, do you copy?"

"Ace, this is air support, we do copy, over,"

"We can't fly this bird much longer!"

"Make a landing, and the rest of the pilots will split your cargo evenly,"

"Roger that, over" then Ace turned off the radio, "Deploying landing wheels!" he exclaimed to the rest of the crew, and everyone cheered. But when they landed, they were met by Teen Ninjas, and who else to lead them than the one, the only Cree Lincoln. (Can't this bitch die already? XD)

"Lock and load everyone, your weapons are in back!" so then they all left the plain with their commandeered weaponry and got into a fire fight, almost all Teen Ninjas dying. (Only because the Teen Ninjas were EXPLICITLY ordered for them to be captured alive for they were intel.) But in the end, they were apprehended. (Cree had Numbuh 441 in her arms.)

"Are you ready for HELL?"

"Over my dead body, b****,"

"What a shame, I thought you were a romantic,"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm already working on chapter 10, so pea soup, fantasize, and leave a review. )


End file.
